Broadcasting and unicasting programs are popular delivery methods for providing programs to users. A content delivery network (CDN) (also known as a content distribution network) is used for broadcasting and unicasting the programs. The content delivery network, such as a television distribution network, stores the programs and delivers the programs to users either on-demand or according to a program schedule.